The Scoobies Movie
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: 1-year old Buffy Summers is finding her new baby sister Dawn hard to get along with. Things get worse when Buffy's friends try to take Dawn back to the hospital for a refund, and end up lost in the woods. Will they make it home?- a Buffy-fied Rugrats movie.
1. Prologue: The Good Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

AN: I don't know where the hell this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone. This fic is basically The Rugrats Movie done with the Scoobies as babies, but Xander and Anya are best friends instead of twins like Phil and Lil, and Willow and Tara share the role of Chuckie. You don't need to have ever seen Rugrats to understand this.

* * *

Various animal noises are heard coming from a large rainforest. Inside a cave in a nearby mountain, is the entrance to a temple, and five small figures run in. Two of the figures, a small girl with red hair and emerald green eyes, and another girl with brownish-blonde hair and wide blue eyes, both wearing Safari outfits, paused, looking around nervously.

"This place gives me the juice-bumps!" said the red-head.

"M-me t-too" the other girl stuttered, clinging tightly to the red-head's hand as they ran to catch up to their friends. A group of bats flew out of the mouth of the statue, scaring two more children, a boy and a girl wearing explorer outfits.

"Maybe we should go back!" said the boy, who had black hair and brown eyes.

"Very back!" agreed the girl, who had blonde hair and brown eyes. "There could be bunnies here!"

"No, we can't go back!" cried the last child, a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed girl wearing an Indiana Jones costume. She cracked the whip she was holding to emphasise her point. "Okey-Dokey Jones never goes back!" This girl appeared to be the leader, and the group followed her until they reached a huge door shaped like a monkey's head. Inside the monkey's mouth an orange light glowed. "Hang on to your diapies Scoobies, we're going in!" the girl called.

_That's Buffy Summers, the bravest baby I ever knowed._

Buffy rushed at the door, which began to close as soon as she was through. The boy and girl in explorers outfits gasped in surprise.

_That's Xander and Anya. Anya's scared of bunnies, and Xander eats worms. _

Xander and Anya held hands, running and sliding under the door. The red-head and blonde nervously stepped closer.

_I'm Willow, the red-head, and the blonde girl is Tara, one of my bestest friends. Uh.. we're not so brave._

Willow and Tara hesitated, shaking with fear, until Buffy's whip wrapped around them and pulled them through the door.

_But that's okay, cause I gots Buffy, and she's my other bestest friend!_

The kids ran to a tower with a golden monkey idol perched on top of it. Xander and Anya both knelt on all fours, while Tara climbed onto their backs, and Willow climbed onto Tara's shoulder's, then Buffy climbed onto Willow's shoulders, trying to grab the idol, finding it just out of reach. While Buffy was trying to reach the idol, it transformed into a banana split.

"Watch out!" Willow cried. The kids had accidently set off a trap, releasing a huge bolder.

"We've angered the bunny gods!" Anya yelled.

"Run!" Tara cried. The children ran from the bolder, but soon came to a deep gorge. Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Tara made the jump across, but Willow would have fallen if Tara hadn't managed to grab her hand. Unfortunately, Tara wasn't strong enough to pull her up alone, and the boulder was fast approaching.

"Buffy, help!" Willow wailed. Buffy ran back and grabbed Willow's other hand, helping Tara pull her up.

"Come on, you guys!" Buffy yelled, running off.

* * *

In reality, the children had been trying to steal a banana split from the fridge, and the boulder was the very pregnant belly of Buffy's mother, Joyce.

"Buffy! You kid's shouldn't be playing in here" said Joyce as the children screamed and ran away.

_We thought the good times was gonna last forever._

Suddenly, the five kids ran into a glass door and fell to the ground.

_But we was wrong..._

AN: There's the first chapter, tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. The Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

AN: I know a lot of the parents are not in character, but I had to write them that way to fit the story. Also, since we're never told the names of Cordelia's parents I just gave them C names.

* * *

"Oh dear! Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Joyce when she came in and saw the kids on the floor, squatting to help Buffy up. Xander's mum Jessica came to see what was going on, and helped Joyce to a feet.

"Upsy-daisy there, Joyce" she smiled.

"Thank you" Joyce smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. Jessica opened the door to let the children run outside, before she and Joyce followed after them.

"Out you go kids, you're missing the party!" Today was the day of Joyce's baby shower. A little girl of about three years old with dark wavy hair ran up to Joyce with her father, Roger.

"Thank you for inviting me to your party Mrs. Summers" she said sweetly.

"I'm glad you could make it Fred" Joyce smiled. Nearby, a brown-haired girl wearing a little sailor's dress showed off to a woman at the party.

"That's a very nice dress, Cordelia" said the woman.

"Thanks, my Mommy's assistant buyed it specially for Aunt Joyce's party." Cordelia was Buffy's older cousin, but she was very spoiled and often teased the other children.

"Wow, you can hardly tell she's gained any weight" said Willow's father, Ira, looking at Joyce's back. At that moment, Joyce turned around and knocked over a table with her stomach. "I mean, you know, from behind."

"There you are, Joyce!" called Robin Wood, a friend of hers from the gallery she worked at. "Come see what I've got for you!" Joyce came closer, discovering that Robin had brought a goat.

"Oh, a goat" said Joyce, trying to sound grateful. "But really, Robin, you shouldn't have."

"Of course I should, nothing better for a little baby than goat's milk." Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara came running by, but Robin stopped them, handing them each a gold chocolate coin. "There you go kids, enjoy!" The children ran and hid under a table, and all began to eat their coins, except for Buffy, who tucked it into her pocket.

"Aren't you gonna eat it, Buffy?" asked Xander, his mouth covered in chocolate.

"Nope" Buffy replied, "I'm saving it for my baby brother."

"You mean he finally came?" asked Willow, excited.

"Not yet, but they're giving him this big party, so I'm pretty sure today's the day!"

"Do you think he got losted on the way here?" said Anya.

"I don't know" said Buffy. "Maybe we should go look for him, come on!" Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Willow climbed out from under the table.

"B-but Buffy, he c-could be anywheres!" Tara stuttered, bumping into Joyce's stomach as she crawled out after her friends.

"Ooh, careful Tara" said Joyce as Tara ran to catch up with the others. Then Cordelia's mother Candice arrived, chatting on her cellphone.

"I'll have to call you back later Robert, I need to go say hi to the life of the party" She hung up, placing her hand on Joyce's swollen belly. "How's our little lady doing?"

"I told you Candice, Dr. Travers says it's a boy" said Joyce.

"Quentin Travers?" Jessica laughed. "That old windbag thought Xander was intestinal gas!"

"Well, he is the expert" said Joyce.

"Sure" said Jessica, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's hope for Buffy's sake it's a boy" said Anya's dad, D'Hoffryn, joining in the conversation. "I'd hate to think how much your kids will be squabbling if they're both girls."

"Now, now, let's not get too carried away here" said Joyce. "After all, Hank and Carl are both boys and they get along just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Summer's basement, Buffy's dad, Hank, and Cordelia's dad, Carl, are arguing.

"Pushy!" Hank yelled.

"Lazy!" Carl yelled back.

"Bossy!"

"Inconsiderate!"

"Nosy!"

"Good for nothing!

"Why can't you just listen to me?!" they cried in unison.

"We're talking a real job Hank, one with benefits" Carl sighed.

"Yeah, well I'm not wasting my life as some clock-punching, paper-pushing, coin-counting... no offence" Hank added, seeing his brother's annoyed expression.

"You can barely make ends meet now!" Carl yelled. "You have no insurance, no savings, and another kid on the way.

"For your information, bro," said Hank, "I have a new invention that's about to put this branch of the Summers family on Easy street."

"What is it this time, an electric sponge?"

"No... that was last year" said Hank, pulling a sheet off his invention, revealing some sort of vehicle shaped like a vampire's head. "But this, this is the Angel wagon, the ultimate in toddler transportation, the perfect children's toy!"

"Oh come on, what kid would want to ride in a vamp's head?"

"In our day, we had great fun just throwing rocks at each other, remember?" said Hank and Carl's cousin, Rupert Giles, who lived with Hank and Joyce and had been sitting in the corner trying to fix a radio. "A big bag of dirt clods, that's all the children want." The brothers ignored him, and continued.

"The Toy company's holding a design competition in Japan, and the winner gets 500 dollars!" said Hank.

"Ooh" said Carl sarcastically.

"There'll be plenty more if this toy's a hit, and I'll be famous!" Hank continued.

"Sure, sure, that's what you said when you built that stupid thing" said Carl, gesturing to a huge robotic dragon suspended from the ceiling.

"Okay, I admit that the dragoon glider was a little complex, but this is different, watch!" Hank picked up a remote and pressed a button. The Angel wagon roared to life.

_"You can count on me, cause I'm the Dark avenger!" _said the wagon while fire shot out of it's nostrils, causing Hank and Carl to scream and jump out of the way.

"Oh bollocks!" Cried Giles, frantically beating out the flames on his shoulder. "Can't a man work in his own basement without getting barbecued!"

"Okay, maybe real fire isn't the best idea for a children's toy" said Hank as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and set to work putting out the flames.


	3. A Baby Is A Gift From A Bob

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids had made it to Buffy's room. Half of the room was painted pink, for Buffy, while the other half was painted blue and filled with gifts for the new baby.

"W-wow Buffy" said Tara, looking around in awe. "S-somebody's been c-colouring your r-room."

"I know, it's for my new brother" Buffy smiled.

"How are we gonna find him Buffy?" asked Anya.

"Yeah" Willow agreed. "We don't even know what he looks like!"

"Well, he's a boy like me, so we know he'll be handsome" said Xander, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Oh brother, you dumb babies have got a lot to learn about the facts of life" said Cordelia, as she entered the room carrying cookies in the bottom of her dress, and shoving the other kids around. "Now get out of my way, I gotta get back to the dessert table before the grown-ups get all the good stuff." Willow glared at Cordelia for a second as she helped Tara to her feet. The only times Willow had ever managed to act semi-brave was when anyone hurt or upset Tara, but when Cordelia glared back, she quickly looked away. Cordelia dumped her cookies on a table, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Cordy!" Buffy cried. "Can you help us find my baby brother?"

"I wouldn't be in such a big hurry if I was you, Buffy" said Cordelia, turning around. "'Cause when the new baby gets here, he's gonna get all the toys and the love and the attention, and your Mommy and Daddy will forget all about you. It'll be like, 'Look Joyce, there's that little blonde kid in the house again."

"My Mommy and Daddy won't forget me" said Buffy. At that moment, Buffy's dog, a scruffy reddish-brown one named Oz came into the room.

"That's what Oz said before you were born" said Cordelia, pointing to the dog, "back when his name was Daniel."

"Daniel?" said Buffy, staring confusedly at Oz as he scratched himself.

"Yeah" said Cordy. "But then you came along and they put him out in the rain, and he turned into a dog!"

"That's not gonna happen to me, Cordelia" Buffy protested. "My Mommy and Daddy will love me no matter what!" Cordelia was about to reply to this when the group heard singing. Cordelia looked out the window to see Fred singing to Joyce with her father accompanying her on accordion.

Fred: **_A baby is really neat,_**

**_A baby is a special treat._**

"Ugh! Who does Winifred Burkle think she is?" Cordelia growled, stomping out of the room.

Fred**_: A baby has lots of toes, _**

**_A baby has a tiny nose._**

The other kids gathered around the window to see what was going on.

Fred: **_A baby is a little dickens,_**

**_A baby is a cuddly chicken._**

Cordelia crouched next to Joyce's belly, preparing to make her move.

Fred: **_A baby is lots of joy..._**

Cordelia leapt up beside Fred.

Cordelia: **_A baby will get all the toys!_**

"What are you doing?" Fred cried before continuing.

Fred: **_A baby has a smiley face.._**

Cordelia: **_A baby is from outside space!_**

"Cordelia!" Fred snapped.

"Winifred" Cordy taunted.

Fred: **_A baby is extra fancy.._**

Cordelia: **_A baby poops in his pantsies!_**

"Cut it out!" Fred yelled.

"No!" Cordelia yelled back. Meanwhile, Buffy and the others had come back outside and were watching from under a table.

Fred: **_Like a birdie singing in a tree.._**

Cordy: **_More like Angel screaming in your ear!_**

Both: **_A baby is a gift,_**

**_A gift from a bob,_**

**_A baby is a gift from a bob bob bob._**

"Buffy, do you think babies are really a gift from a Bob?" asked Willow.

"I don't know, why?" said Buffy.

"Because if Bob b-bringed a g-gift, it's p-probably one of them" said Tara, pointing to a table loaded with presents.

Fred: **_A baby is very special!_**

Cordy: **_A baby is..is.. NOT!_**

As the song ended, Joyce groaned in pain.

"Jessica" she said, grabbing her friend's arm. "It's time." Jessica's eyes widened.

"Time? You mean.." Joyce nodded. "Oh boy. Everybody to your stations, people!" Jessica called to the crowd. "D'Hoffryn, get Hank, Candice, call the hospital, and Joyce, start your breathing." While Jessica helped Joyce to the car the car the other grown ups ran around grabbing the kids, who had begun ripping open presents in search of Buffy's brother. Giles scooped Buffy into his arms, and headed quickly for the car.

"Come on, Buffy, we have a Summers to deliver." In the midst of this chaos, Robin's goat had managed to get free and destroy the party, somehow setting off the sprinkler system. Giles looked back on the scene, allowing himself a small chuckle. "My word! That's what I call a baby shower!"


	4. This World Is Something New To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

Soon, the kids and their families had arrived at the hospital. Inside, hundreds of television's showed a video of Dr. Quentin Travers on a continuous loop.

"Welcome to Dr. Travers centre for holistic birthing" said the video, "offering modern parents the state of the art in primitive birth alternatives." A nurse ran over as Hank and Jessica helped Joyce lower herself into a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Summers, you weren't due 'til next week!" said the nurse. "Oh well, I guess we can fit you in somewhere."

"But Dr. Travers promised us the all natural Zen experience in the Tibetan terrace room!" cried Joyce as the group was lead down a hall.

"My mother always said that in the old days, a woman would drop her baby in the potato field and keep going" said Robin.

"Ah yes, the old country room!" the nurse pulled open a door to reveal a dusty potato field with a medical chair in the middle of it.

"Uh.. do you have anything a little cleaner?" Joyce asked.

"Well" said the nurse, "we could try the Aquatic immersion room." She led the group to a huge tank filled with tropical fish. A pregnant woman in scuba gear sat inside it.

"Good lord, the woman's giving birth to a baby, not a bloody fish!" Giles yelled. At that moment, a group of doctors, including Fred's mother Trish, emerged from a door further down the hall.

"Hank, Joyce, Roger called to say you were on your way. I didn't realise you'd be bringing the whole party!" Trish laughed, looking around at the group before turning her attention back to Joyce. "How far apart are the contractions, sweetie?"

"Oh they're.." Hank groaned in pain as Joyce squeezed his hand, "..Pretty much constant."

"Okay Joyce, let's get you settled in." Giles placed Buffy in a playpen along with the other babies while he and Robin prepared to play cards. Buffy reached out for Joyce's hand as she was wheeled past.

"It's okay, sweetie" said Joyce comfortingly, noticing the worried look on her daughter's face. "Mommy's going to be okay." The doctors wheeled Joyce towards another room, and Hank ruffled Buffy's hair as he passed.

"Gee Buffy, your mommy sure looked sad" said Willow.

"What if your baby brother really is losted?" asked Anya.

"Well, maybe we can by a new one" said Buffy, pulling her chocolate coin out of her pocket.

"B-but where are we g-gonna find a b-baby in a p-place like this?" said Tara.

"I don't know, but we have to go look" said Buffy, "come on!" Xander and Anya agreed without hesitation, but Willow turned to Tara and sighed. Buffy was always leading them into crazy adventures like this. The five toddlers escaped from the playpen unnoticed by Giles and Robin, who had been put on baby-watch while the other adults went for coffee, as the pair had become completely absorbed in a game of Go Fish.

"Got any fives?" asked Giles

"Go fish" said Robin. The kids crawled through a door which, unbeknownst to them, was labeled "Newborn Nursery."

"Wow, a baby store!" Xander exclaimed, looking around at the see-through cradles.

"Come on, you guys!" cried Buffy excitedly. "Help me pick one my mom will like!" The kids began to look around, until Willow, startled by the sudden movement of a surveillance camera, tripped over a light switch, turning on a bright light which woke many of the sleeping newborns. Most of them just started to cry, but some, surprisingly, began to sing.

Warren: **_Where am I?_**

Amy: **_How did I get here?_**

Rona: **_Today's very different from yesterday._**

Gunn:(looking around) **_So this is the world?_**

Kennedy: **_I miss my old womb._**

Riley: **_The wallpaper here just ain't the same!_**

Graham: **_This world is something strange._**

Warren: **_I'm wet!_**

Andrew: **_I'm cold!_**

Gunn:(waggling diaper) **_I need a change!_**

All:(Tossing blankets into the air) **_This world is something new to me!_**

"Is it just me or does this seem kinda creepy?" asked Willow.

"It's r-really c-creepy" Tara replied.

Jonathan: **_I'm hungry!_**

Andrew: **_I'm tired!_**

Kennedy:(Beats ground with fists) **_I'm agitated!_**

Gunn: **_I love the extra leg room!_**

Graham:(looking at his bellybutton) **_Man, they cut my cord!_**

Riley:(annoyed, peeking inside diaper) **_You should consider yourself lucky!_**

Amy:**_ This world is way to big!_**

Riley:(pointing at Anya, who has pressed her nose up against his crib) **_And populated by fuzzy pigs!_**

All: **_This world is something new to me!_**

Buffy, Xander, and Anya began pushing the cribs around the room, crashing them into each other.

Jonathan: **_This world is such a gas_** (farts)

Vi and Amanda: **_P.U, Where's your class?_**

All: **_This world is something new to me!_**

Baby Gunn stole a bottle from Buffy.

Gunn: **_This food tastes pretty good, my compliments to the chef._**

Kennedy: **_But you gotta holler, to get fed!_**

Gunn: **_Well, I could get used to that._**

Tara was startled by a baby's sudden wail, and fell on to another light switch, making the room even brighter.

Amy:(Shielding eyes) **_This world is way too bright!_**

Warren: **_Can't somebody please turn out the light?_**

Andrew:(looking inside diaper) **_So that's what that thing looks like!_**

Kennedy: **_All things here are meant for play!_**

Jonathan: **_It's gonna be a real cool day!_**

All: **_This world is something new to me!_**

The newborns all peed into the air, forming a fountain.

All: **_This world is something new to me!_**

After the song ended, the kids managed to return all the babies to their previous positions. Just as they finished, Giles and Robin came into to the room looking for them.

"There you are!" cried Giles, relieved, as he scooped Buffy into his arms and hugged her tight, while Robin gathered the other kids. "You gave me such a scare! I'm really getting to old for this, you know..."

* * *

AN: Please review!


	5. Baby Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

AN: Sooo sorry I haven't updated, I've just been really distracted with other stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joyce had been taken into the delivery room, and it looked like the baby's arrival was getting very close.

"That's it Joyce, we're almost there, just keep up your breathing" said Trish, before turning to a nurse. "Do we have a good reading on the foetal monitor?" Suddenly, Joyce let out an almighty scream, which was accompanied by the sound of a newborn's wail.

"Oh Joyce" said Hank. "He's wonderful, he's amazing, he.. he's a girl!" Joyce's face broke out into a huge smile as the baby was placed in her arms.

"Hello my adorable sweet baby girl." The baby halted her crying as Joyce stroked her dark hair, blinking up at her mother with clear blue eyes.

"I guess we won't be naming her after Giles" sighed Hank.

"She doesn't look much like a Rupert" Joyce agreed. "Why don't we name her Dawn, after my great aunt?"

"Hmm, Dawn.." said Hank, thinking it over.

"Dawn Summers" said the nurse, scribbling the name down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I like it!" Hank grinned, as proud as if he had thought of the name himself.

--

A little while later, the others headed into the room to meet baby Dawn. Buffy handed her chocolate coin to a very confused Trish as she passed. Giles walked over to the bed, placing Buffy down gently beside Joyce.

"There you go, dear" he said quietly.

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet someone very special" Joyce smiled, tilting the baby so that Buffy could see her. "This is your sister Dawn. Dawn, this is Buffy." The baby continued to suck on her binky, seemingly uninterested, but Buffy was enraptured by the sight of her new sister.

"Baby" she whispered, reaching out to stroke the blanket swaddled bundle.

"See?" said Joyce, gazing around at her friends, eyes resting on Jessica for a second as she attempted to emphasise her point from earlier. "They already love each other." At that moment, baby Dawn reached out and tweaked Buffy roughly on the nose, causing the one-year old to burst into tears. A few seconds later, Dawn dropped her binky, and began wailing herself.

"Well, that's a start" Jessica smirked, holding Xander as the adults and other children looked on.


	6. Maybe She's Broked

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

_3 weeks later.._

Three rather tiring weeks had passed since the birth of baby Dawn. An exhausted Joyce was asleep with her head resting on the edge of the kitchen sink, her hair dangling into the soapy water. At that moment, Hank entered the kitchen, carrying a screaming Dawn.

"What are we going to do Joyce?" he yelled, jolting his wife awake as he patted the infant's back. "She hasn't stopped crying since we brought her home!"

Meanwhile, the children looked on from the other room. Buffy was watching her parents and sister with a slightly concerned expression, Willow and Tara were half-heartredly rolling a ball to each other, Anya was playing with a monkey doll with clapping symbols, and Xander was attempting to shield his ears from the sound of Dawn's cries.

"Somehow its not as much fun around here anymore" he said grumpily. "Her crying is worse than Angel singing!"

"Yeah" Willow agreed.

"W-what's your s-sister so u-upset about?" asked Tara.

"I don't know" said Buffy. "But whatever it is, it must be real bad!"

"Maybe she's broked!" Anya yelled over the ever increasing volume of Dawn's wails, twisting the head of her monkey doll.

"What?" asked Buffy, unable to hear her friend through her sister's cries.

"BROKED!" Xander and Anya screamed in unison, as Anya twisted the poor monkey's head right off.

"Broked?" asked Buffy, glancing back over at her parents, who were still pacing the kitchen with the screaming baby, and even she was not convinced by her next words. "She's not broked, she's just, uh.. a little loud."

"Ooh, that stupid baby is getting on my last nerves!" growled Cordelia, who had been sitting nearby colouring. She scooped up her beloved Harmony doll and marched into the loungeroom, where Giles sat sleeping in his armchair in front of the television, where he had been watching a documentary on Vengeance demons. Robin's goat, which they had not yet found a polite way to get rid of, slept on the floor beside him. Cordelia snatched the remote from her Uncle's lap, then changed the channel and turned up the volume, waking both Giles and the goat. A commercial, which seemed to depict flying monkeys performing tricks for a nerdy looking blonde-haired ringmaster, was playing.

_"Direct from Sunnydale, its Andrew & Jonathon's Flying Monkey Circus!" _said the commercial. _"Featuring the most amazing flying monkeys ever trained! This is real monkey business, so come on down, to Andrew & Jonathon's Flying Monkey Circus!"_

"GILES!" Cordy screamed, just as he was beginning to doze off again. "Can we go to the circus?" The high noise level of Cordelia's earlier scream had startled the goat, causing it to ram into the back of Giles' chair.

"It's enough of a bloody circus around here already!" Giles grumbled, rubbing his back.

--

Meanwhile, the circus from the commercial had just stopped off in a nearby town. Andrew and Jonathon, the two nerdy ringmasters, climbed out of the circus train.

"Okay Andrew" said Jonathon, "You stay here and watch the monkeys while I get us some coffee."

"Why do I always have to watch the monkeys?" Andrew whined. "You watch them and I'll get the coffee!"

"This stupid monkey circus was your idea!" Jonathon retaliated. "You watch them!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

--

Soon, the two nerds both sat at a window-side table in the cafe, drinking their coffee. Oblivious to the fact that some of their monkeys were climbing onto the roof of the train, the pair soon started another argument.

"Coffee's better in Sunnydale" said Jonathon.

"Nah, it's better in L.A" said Andrew.

"It's better in Sunnydale" Jonathon growled.

"Nothing's better in Sunnydale" Andrew scoffed, "except maybe Doublemeat Medleys." Suddenly, Jonathon spat out his coffee.

"Look, the train!" he cried in panic, as one monkey wearing a conductors hat began to drive it off down the track, whistle blowing. Both nerds rushed out, but they were too late. The monkeys rattled dangerously along the track, crashing through many crossings. A sign reading _Danger: Slow curve_ was ignored, causing the train to leave the track and crash into The forest. A lone monkey peeked out, confused and bewildered.


	7. Dawn a bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Later that night at Buffy's house, it had begun to rain, and a soaked Oz scratched at the door, hoping to be let inside. Buffy was tucked into bed, while Joyce read her a bedtime story.

"The Wizard looked down at the little girl and said 'Your wish has been granted'" Joyce read. "And then the little girl looked.." Suddenly, Joyce was interrupted by the sound of Dawn crying once again.

"Joyce!" Hank pleaded as he appeared, cradling the screaming baby. "Help!"

"I'll be back sweetie" Joyce sighed, laying the book in a disappointed Buffy's lap.

"All I did was cough, Joyce!" Hank whined. "I tried not to, but I got that feeling in my throat, and then she started crying, and now she's got the hiccups!" Hank burst into tears, bawling almost as loudly as baby Dawn.

"Oh, Hank" Joyce rolled her eyes, shoving Dawn's binky in her husband's mouth to shut him up, then turned the crank on the mobile above the baby's crib. "Why don't you sing Dawn a lullaby?"

"I'm too tired to sing" Hank complained, pulling the binky out of his mouth.

"Alright" Joyce sighed, taking the baby from his arms. "I'll make something up."

"Good" said Hank. Buffy crept into the room and held up her book, but was unnoticed by her parents.

Joyce: **_Dawnie please, rest your head._**

Hank:**_ Now it is, time for bed._**

"That's good" Joyce smiled.

"Thanks" Hank grinned.

Joyce: **_You're cuter than.. um.._**

Hank laughed.

Hank: **_Uncle Ted!_**

Joyce: **_Our little.._**

Hank paused, thinking for something that rhymed.

Hank: **_Uh.. Quadruped?_**

"Oh Hank" Joyce sighed again. Dawn had stopped crying, but hadn't fallen asleep. "It didn't work, she's still awake."

"Okay, I got one" said Hank, taking Dawn.

Hank: **_Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies.._**

Joyce: **_Slowly, in the starry skies._**

Hank: **_Dawnie, please close your eyes!_**

Joyce: **_Shh! You're as sweet as.._**

Hank: **_Apple pies._**

Buffy followed them around the room with her book, but was ignored.

Joyce: **_As you grow, and love, and play.._**

Hank: **_In our hearts, you'll always stay._**

Joyce took the sleepy Dawn from Hank and laid her in the crib.

Joyce: **_So sleep, and dream the night away, hey?_**

Dawn yawned and fell asleep, and Joyce kissed her goodnight.

"Ah, that was good" Hank smiled, putting an arm around Joyce as they left the room. Buffy sat in the closet, clutching her book, and sighed sadly.

Buffy: **_Dawnie please, rest your head._**

**_Now it is time for bed._**

**_Please stop, don't you see.._**

**_I want Mom and Dad for me._**

Buffy began to cry softly, while outside, still alone in the rain, Oz started to howl.


	8. Sponsitility

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

The next day, Dawn was crying yet again as she lay in her baby seat on the floor, while Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya played inside the crate in which the Angel Wagon was supposed to be shipped to Japan in. Willow groaned, blocking her ears from Dawn's cries, while Buffy sighed as she disinterestedly played with the foam peanuts, feeling depressed. Then, Giles entered the room.

"That crate is no place for you to be playing children" he smiled, gently tipping them out of it. "You don't want to get shipped off to Japan with old Angel do you?" He picked up the crate, carrying it out of the room. "I think it's best that I move this somewhere where I can keep an eye on it." The kids fiddled with the foam peanuts that had been left behind for a few moments, before noticing that Dawn was no longer crying. Tara got up to investigate, and found the baby happily sucking on the corner of a blanket.

"Dawn" she frowned, "Th-that's Buffy's b-blankie."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she walked over, annoyed. "It used to sleep with me before we even gots you!"

"My blankie!" Dawn bopped Buffy on the head with her rattle, giggling.

"She's not very nice is she?" asked Willow. Hearing this, Dawn bopped Willow too. Anya, who had been watching the scene unfold, rolled her eyes.

"That's not how you get stuff from a sister, Buffy."

"It's not?" asked Buffy

"No" Anya shook her head. "I'll show you the right way. Xander can be Hallie." Halfrek, usually referred to as Hallie by the children, was Anya's sister, but she was never really around much anymore as D'Hoffryn had decided that she was ready to be trained up for the family business. Sometimes, Xander worried that one day he might take Anya away too, but now he was just annoyed.

"How come I always gots to be Hallie?"

""Cause you're the bestest actor" Anya replied.

"Oh. Okay then" Xander smiled. Anya turned back to the others.

"You guys watching?" she asked. They nodded. With that, Anya seized the Angel action figure in Xander's hand.

"Hey, that's my Angel Anyanka!" Xander cried, tugging at it.

"Is not, Alexander!" Anya yelled, quickly forgetting that he was supposed to be Halfrek.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" Anya pushed Xander to the ground, clutching the action figure triumphuntly. "See Buffy? Now you try it." Buffy walked over to Dawn, who had now turned her attention to Buffy's teddy bear. She smiled innocently at her sister who was drooling over the bear's head, then quickly tried to snatch the toy away from her.

"Teddy mine!" Dawn cried, still clinging to the bear's legs.

"Mine!" Buffy cried back, giving another pull.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Dawn gave Buffy another bonk on the head, forcing her to let go for a second, before lunging at the toy again.

"She's good" Xander whispered to Anya.

--

Meanwhile, Hank and Giles were carrying the Angel Wagon up from the basement to pack it into the crate.

"Hurry Giles! They'll be here to pick it up any minute!" Hank cried. Outside, Carl and Cordelia had just arrived at the front door.

"Daddy, why can't I watch Shirley Lock Holmes at our house?" Cordy whined, clutching Harmony in one hand and a bag in the other. "I'll never be able to hear it with the new baby squawking the whole time!"

"I told you Cordy-kins" said Carl, "Daddy has to put in a little over time today so Mommy's not so ashamed of his quarterly earnings." At that moment, Hank answered the door.

"Hi Uncle Hank, sorry your pony's so slow" said Cordelia, skipping inside.

"We don't have a pony Cordelia" said Hank, confused.

"Then how come Daddy told Mommy that Aunt Joyce got saddled with a loser?"

"Loser?" asked Hank, glaring at his brother.

"Well, I, uh.." Carl murmured. The situation was saved from becoming any more awkward by Bufy and Dawn's cries from the other room.

"Sorry bro, my tax deductions are crying!" Hank growled, slamming the door.

"You can't deduct them if you don't have any Income!" Carl yelled.

--

By now, the battle for the teddy bear had been going on for a while, and the other kids were getting bored.

"Buffy! Dawn!" Hank cried, rushing over and trying to separate them. "What are you girls doing?" The two continued to fight over the bear, ignoring him. "Okay" he said gently, "Dawn, how about we give Buffy a little turn with the bear?" he took the toy for a second, causing Dawn to scream. "Or not" he sighed, quickly handing it back. Now it was Buffy who began to cry. Then, Hank got an idea. "Hey, Princess. Come with me, I've got something to show you way cooler than your old teddy bear."

--

Hank carried Buffy down into the basement, sitting her on his workbench.

"We were going to waint until you were a bit older to give you this, but I think now's the right time." Hank pulled a gold pocket watch out of the drawer, handing it to a fascinated Buffy. "Shiny huh?" he smiled, helping her open it. "And look, Giles put your picture inside." Buffy smiled at the photo of herself, but frowned at the one of Dawn that had been taped beside it. "I know it's hard Buffy. You've got a little sister now, and that's a big change.." Buffy snapped the watch shut, and Hank sighed. "Dawn can be pretty hard to get along with huh? But little brothers and sisters aren't always everything you hoped they'd be." He pulled out a picture of himself and Carl when they were younger. "That's why big sisters have to have faith, and one day, you'll see... she'll change." He slipped the chain of the watch around Buffy's neck. "You've got responsibility now. I know I can trust that you'll stick by Dawn's side and be a great big sister."

_"'Sponsitility.." _Buffy thought, looking at the watch.


	9. A Ride To Outside Space

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Meanwhile, back upstairs, the goat chewed on the corner of Giles' newspaper while he sat sleeping in his armchair.

"Wow" said Xander and Anya in unison, spotting the Angel Wagon as they crept into the room.

"What is it?" Willow asked, she and Tara trailing behind them.

"It's Angel!" said Xander.

"On wheels!" added Anya, awestruck.

"W-what do y-you think its f-for?" asked Tara.

"I don't know" said Xander, while Anya climbed into the wagon, examining the controls.

"I bet it could take us to the baby store!" she smiled, spinning the steering wheel.

"Great idea Anya!" Xander grinned. "We could take Dawn to the hopsicle and get Buffy's money back."

"Yeah" Anya agreed, jumping out of the wagon. "It's a money back bearantee." The pair ran into the other room to fetch Dawn.

"Guys" Willow frowned, after they returned with the baby in tow, "I don't think Buffy's gonna be very happy abouts this."

"Well she sure isn't happy now" said Anya, loading Dawn into the wagon while Xander loaded the diaper bag, before both climbing in themselves. "Just watch, once Dawn goes back to the baby store, Buffy will be happy again."

"I'm n-not so s-sure about this" said Tara, uncertain. If you were allowed to take babies back to the store, Tara thought that her daddy probably would have taken her back a long time ago. At that moment, Buffy came back upstairs, still looking at her new watch. She frowned when she saw what was going on.

"What're you doing?" she yelled.

"Uh, we were, well Anya was.." Xander stammered. Anya rolled her eyes. Boys really were useless sometimes.

"We're taking Dawn back to the hopsicle Buffy, we're gonna get your moneys back" she explained.

"What? You can't do that!" Buffy cried. "My Mommy and Daddy wanna keep her!"

"See, see, I told ya!" said Willow. Xander ignored her.

"Why?" he asked. "All she does is cry and poop."

"So do you!" said Buffy.

"I don't cry that much!" Xander argued.

"Well, you poop an awful lot!"

"Look who's talking, Lil' Miss Chocolate pants!"

"I am not a poopie monster!" Buffy cried.

Nearby in the lounge room, Cordelia sat watching her current favourite TV show, Shirley Lock Holmes.

_"More Shirley Lock Holmes: Girl Detective, right after these messages." _Cordy groaned in annoyance as she heard the younger children arguing in the next room and marched over, clutching Harmony in one hand.

"Hey babies, knock it off, me and Harmony are trying to watch TV!" she yelled. Then, the doll caught little Dawn's eye, and she attempted to snatch it out of her cousin's hand. "Hey, hands of the merchandise Pinky!" a small tug of war erupted over Harmony, but with one extra strong pull, Dawn won, causing Cordelia to lose her grip and tumble into the crate that the kids had been playing in earlier. Tara climbed into the wagon to check that the baby was okay, because as annoying as she was sometimes, she was still a baby. She was also, in Tara's opinion, far less annoying than her baby cousin Bethie. Cordelia growled menacingly as she got out of the crate, and took a threatening step towards Dawn. Buffy stepped between them.

"Be nice Cordy. She didn't mean it." This comment only served to make Cordelia even more mad.

"You wanna ride in a wagon?" she growled, grabbing Buffy by the collar and tossing her in with the others. "I'll give you a ride, to outside space!" Cordy kicked the wagon, causing her to yelp as she stubbed her toe.

_"We now return to Shirley Lock Holmes: Girl Detective."_

"My show!" Cordelia cried, sprinting back into the lounge room. "Next commercial, you babies are in big trouble!"

"All aboard!" Anya called, as, thanks to Cordy's kick, the Angel Wagon was now rolling towards the open front door. Willow, the only Scooby not on-board, turned away from the wagon and blocked her ears.

"Walk away Willow, just walk away.." she said to herself.

"Willow!" Tara cried in panic, reaching a hand out to her. Willow shuddered and shook her head. She couldn't leave Tara alone on an adventure as scary as this one.

"Wait for me!" she cried, running after them and grabbing hold of Tara's outstretched hand so her friend could help her into the wagon as it rolled off down the street.

"Which way to the hopsicle?" asked Xander, taking hold of the steering wheel.

"We're not going to the hopsicle!" Buffy cried angrily.

"Well, we're going somewheres!" yelled Willow, clinging to Tara.


	10. Where Are The kids?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Back at the house, Robin's goat was eating the foam peanuts inside the crate when a delivery man arrived to pick up the Angel Wagon.

"Hello? Pick up for Summers to Japan?"

"Take it away, take it away!" Giles whined, still sleeping in his chair. The delivery man sealed the crate up, not noticing that the goat was inside.

"Have a nice day sir" he said, leaving a receipt on Giles' stomach before he left. Outside, Oz began barking at the delivery truck as it drove away.

"Pipe down Oz!" Cordelia yelled from the lounge room. "Me and Harmony are watching.. Harmony?" she glanced beside her, realising the doll was missing, before remembering her earlier fight with Dawn and marching into the next room. "Nice try babies, now give me back my.." Cordy gasped when she saw that both the kids and the Angel Wagon were gone. All that remained of her doll was a tiny pink shoe resting on the door mat. "HARMONY!" she screamed.

--

Meanwhile in the Angel Wagon, Buffy, Xander, and Anya all fought for control of the steering wheel. Dawn was clutching Harmony in one tiny hand. The wagon swerved to avoid an oncoming car and tumbled down a flight of stairs, narrowly missing an old lady. They managed to get back on the road, but another car swerved to avoid them, causing it to crash.

"Oops" said Anya, wincing. Buffy glared at her.

--

Cordelia sped into the backyard, wearing her new Shirley Lock Holmes costume and a pair of roller skates.

"They took Harmony Oz!" she cried, clipping a leash to the dog's collar. "Come on, you're gonna be my butthound! We've gotta check every doghouse, playhouse, tree-house, and dollhouse! I wan those fugitives back in custody!" With that, Oz took off, dragging Cordy behind him. "No, bad dog, bad dog, stop!"

--

Back inside, Hank walked into the front hall, chatting to Joyce on the phone.

"Just go to the Spa and relax, Joyce. Giles and I are fine taking care of the.." he paused, noticing that the crate and Angel Wagon were gone. "Giles, where's the crate?" Giles jolted awake.

"I guess the delivery company must have picked it up" he replied, noticing the receipt on his stomach.

"Wow, they loaded it up and everything huh?" Hank smiled, before turning back to the phone. "Sure, you can talk to Buffy.." he paused again, frowning when he realised that none of the children were anywhere in sight. "Uh, Giles, where are the kids?"

"That's strange" Giles frowned, "They were right here a minute ago, playing in the.." both Hank and Giles looked towards the open door, eyes widening in horror.

"The crate!" they both cried. Hank slowly raised the phone back to his ear.

"Honey, I'm gonna have to call you back" he said, before hanging up and glaring at Giles.

--

The kids were still speeding through the streets in the Angel Wagon. So far during their terror run, they had run over five garbage cans, knocked over a trash collector, and smashed through a pane of glass as two men were carrying it across the road. Tara was holding onto Dawn to try and make the bumpy ride easier on her, but the baby was beginning to look a little green, and soon threw up all over Tara's shirt. They then drove into the park, where they drove over the top of the monkey bars, down a slide, and onto the see-saw, which propelled them back to the road. Unfortunately, the Scoobies now found themselves driving along an overpass that was still under construction. Just as they reached the end of the unfinished bridge, Anya pressed a button which caused the Angel Wagon to extend a robotic arm that grabbed onto a post and turned them back around. Next they drove through a mattress factory, knocking over countless piles of mattresses before finally driving into the back of a mattress truck just before it closed and drove off.

--

Hank drove wildly down the street, with Giles beside him.

"How could you fall asleep when you were supposed to be watching the kids?" he growled. Hank then rolled his eyes at his cousin, who had fallen asleep once again. Unbeknownst to Hank, the truck the kids had driven into was right in front of him. The back of the truck flew open putting the Scoobies in full view as they bounced up and down on the mattresses, but Hank didn't notice, as he was to busy complaining to Giles. "We'll never find the babies with this jerk in front of us!" The back of the truck fell closed, blocking the kids from view. Hank honked his horn at the truck as he passed, startling the driver and causing him to swerve off the road. He escaped, but the truck continued to roll into the forest. The Scoobies, oblivious to the danger, were having the time of their lives.

"This is more fun than picking noses!" Xander laughed.

"Or blowing bubbles in the bathtub!" added Anya, giggling. Willow wasn't having quite as much fun.

"I don't know if I should throw up, or throw down!" she groaned, clutching her stomach.

--

Now at the airport, Hank and Giles listened anxiously to the radio submission from the plane that had been supposed to carry the Angel Wagon to Japan.

_"We've turned this plane upside down and I assure you, there are no children." _Suddenly, a bleating sound was heard. _"We found a kid, but it's not the one your looking for!"_

--

Returning home, Hank and Giles continued their search.

"Buffy?" called Hank, throwing open the closet.

"Children?" asked Giles, checking under his bed.

"Dawn?" yelled Hank, looking around the basement.

"Cordelia?" said Giles, peeking into the cookie jar.

"Where can they be?" cried Hank, now panicking as he checked under the sink. "We have to find them!"

"Find what?" came a familiar voice. Hank hit his head on the sink, then he and Giles turned to see Joyce carrying a bag of groceries.

"The great inventor here lost the children" said Giles, pointing accusingly at Hank.

"I lost them?!" Hank cried, glaring at his cousin. Joyce gasped, dropping the groceries and sending a lone jar of baby food rolling across the floor.


	11. Like OkeyDokey Jones

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest the kids, thankfully unharmed, climbed out of the truck, pulling the Angel Wagon with them, and began to survey their surroundings.

"W-where are we?" Tara stuttered.

"I don't know" Buffy replied. "It looks kinda like the park."

"Only biggerer" Anya added.

"Biggerer?" cried Willow. "This place is biggerer than the park and Buffy's backyard all put together!"

"This is b-bad you guys" said Tara. "R-real bad." Suddenly, Dawn began to make a series of strange sounds and expressions, and her cheeks were tinged with a light shade of pink.

"Uh-oh, Buffy" said Anya. "I think your sister might be broked again."

"Oh no!" cried Buffy, as she and the other kids ran over to check on the baby. "Are you okay Dawn?"

"I think she's gonna explode" said Xander.

"Poopie" said Dawn, seeming as though she was concentrating on something.

"What?" asked Buffy, panicking a little.

"POOPIE!" Dawn yelled, along with an unmistakeable plopping sound.

"Eww!" the kids cried in unison.

"Well" sighed Buffy, "I guess we're gonna have to change her diapie."

"What do you mean we?" said Xander, annoyed.

--

Meanwhile, back at the house, the police had arrived to investigate, along with a number of news crews.

"I can't believe you left them with Rupert!" Joyce cried to Hank. "The man slept through the Watcher's Council exploding for God's sake!"

"I sounded the alarm as soon as I bloody well could!" said Giles defensively. A detective, Kate Lockley, was also present, asking the parents questions.

"So, Mrs. Summers, does your daughter have any enemies?"

"Oh.." said Joyce.

"Uh-huh.." said Kate, scribbling on a clipboard. "Any vampire or demon connections?"

"She is a baby!" Joyce yelled in disbelief.

--

Back in the forest, the Scoobies were attempting to change Dawn's diaper. Buffy was trying to powder her sister's bottom, without much success. It was getting everywhere, causing the children to cough.

"The powder's 'sposed to go on her bottom, Buffy!" yelled Anya.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Buffy replied. Dawn was making things difficult by squirming around, and kicked her sister.

"Pee!" she cooed happily, as she began to do just that.

"Look out!" cried Xander, moving to avoid the yellow stream.

"Watch it!" shouted Buffy, dodging also.

"Ew, ew, ew!" cried Anya, ducking.

"Stop it, Dawn!" Willow yelled.

"Careful!" said Xander, dodging again. He crashed into Willow, knocking her down, and a frog jumped on her head. Tara gasped. Willow was terrified of frogs. "Ah!" Willow cried, jumping up and running around in circles, panicking. "Frog, frog!"

"Willow, h-hold still!" said Tara, chasing her friend to try and help her remove the offending animal. Willow tripped, falling into a pile of leaves, and the frog hopped away. Tara helped her up, and she marched angrily over to Buffy and Dawn.

"Your sister maked a frog jump on me!" she growled.

"Ribbit!" giggled Dawn.

"Stop it!" Willow yelled.

"Stop it!" Dawn mimicked.

"You stop it!" shouted Willow, becoming annoyed.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Hey, you guys" said Buffy, cutting off the argument as she finally managed to get Dawn's diaper on, "Maybe we should stop playing around and figure out how to get home."

"But Buffy, we don't even know where we are!" said Anya. At this moment, Buffy got an idea.

"I know!" she cried, pulling out her new pocket watch. "I got my sponsatility!"

"What's a sponsatility Buffy?" asked Anya.

"It sounds yucky" said Xander.

"Is it g-gonna hurt?" said Tara.

"No, it's what you get for being a big sister" Buffy explained, heading over to the Angel Wagon. "It's like what Okey-Dokey Jones uses when he needs to find his way home."

"I thought that was called a crumpass" said Xander, confused.

"Well, my daddy gived it to me, and he said it's called a sponsatility."

"Okay then. Which way does it say to go?"

"Um, er, uh.." Buffy stared at the watch, confused by the moving hands, but then spotted a path. "That way! Straight up that hill!"

--

Meanwhile, Cordelia was still being dragged through the streets on her rollerblades by Oz.

"Bad dog, bad dog, stop!" she cried. As they passed the site of the truck crash, Oz spotted Dawn's binky by the side of the road, and tried to stop and investigate, but because of their speed, Cordelia kept moving, dragging the dog with her as she fell into a ditch and knocked herself out on a tree trunk. Oz's face was the first thing she saw as she came to. "You know" she said, glaring at him, "Not all dogs go to heaven."


	12. Big Action News

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Back at the house, Hank and Joyce stepped outside, finding themselves instantly swooped upon by a swarm of news reporters.

"Mr. Summers, is it true that you shipped your own children to Tokyo in a wooden box?" asked one.

"Is it true a vampire ate your baby?" said another.

"Mr. Summers, just how many pecks of pickled peppers did you pick?" Suddenly with a great roar of wind, a helicopter flew into the backyard, and reporter Ethan Rayne leapt out of it, followed by his cammera crew, pushing the other reporters out of the way before turning to the camera.

"Childhood, a time of innocence, a time of joy, a time of unspeakable, unrelenting, tragedy." He turned to Joyce. "Mrs. Summers, tell us how it feels to know, you may never see your children again!"

"Hey!" Jessica, who had recently arrived, leapt to her friend's defence. "Can't you pit bulls show some compassion?"

"So sorry, forgive me" said Ethan, before turning back to Joyce. "_Please _tell us how it feels to know, you may never see your children again!"

"That's it, let me at him!" yelled Jessica. She lunged at Ethan, but Hank and Giles held her back. "No, let me at him!" While the other reporters looked on, Carl and Candice drove up to the house. Candice was chatting away on her cellphone.

"Hold on, Robert. There's a disturbingly large crowd outside my in-laws, indicating either a yard sale or a family tragedy. Let me get back to you." She and Carl climbed out of the car and the reporters pounced on them, lead by Ethan.

"Mr. Chase, how does it feel knowing your brother lost your only daughter?"

"He what?!" Carl growled, face turning red with anger.

"Share your pain" Ethan smiled. This was going to make great television. Carl leapt at Hank, knocking him to the ground.

"You're breaking my arm!" Hank cried.

"Only because I can't reach your neck!" Carl snapped. Ethan chuckled, before turning back to the camera, holding up a stack of flyers with the children's photos printed on them. "And there you have it. Two sour brothers and, young Sarah, baby Michelle, best friends Nicholas and Emma, the inseparable Alyson and Amber, and poor Charisma, all vanished without a trace. I'm Ethan Rayne, and I'll be back soon with more Really Big Action News!" As the chaos continued, Ira came dashing up to the house.

"Miss Calendar said she saw Cordelia and Oz run through her garden and head north on I 99!"

"My baby!" cried Candice.

"Let's go!" yelled Joyce. Everyone rushed off and piled into their cars, when Giles burst out of the house dressed in a soldier's uniform.

"Private First-class Giles, reporting for duty!" he said, saluting. Ira, Joyce, and Hank, already sitting in the car, glanced at each other.

"Just get in!" yelled Ira.

--

Meanwhile, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara were pulling the Angel Wagon up the hill, while Buffy pushed it from behind.

"Good job guys, we're almost there!" she smiled, turning to her sister, who was sitting in the wagon. "You're doing good too Dawn, just play nice." Dawn giggled, whacking Buffy on the head with her bottle.

"Not too much fun back there is it?" called Xander smugly.

"Oh, we're doing okay" said Buffy. "That's some good hittin' there Dawnie!" With that, Dawn hit Buffy again.

"I'm hungry" Willow groaned. "Right about now my Daddy would be making me a fried baloney sandwich."

"Mmm" said Tara. She stayed at Willow's house often enough to know exactly what she was talking about. "I c-can almost smell it b-burning."

"Yeah" Willow continued. "And it tastes all crunchy.."

"Stop it Willow, you're making me hungry" said Buffy. Dawn must not have liked the sound of her sister's voice, because she hit her yet again. The Scoobies reached the top of the hill, gasping in horror at the endless stretch of forest that lay before them.

"Oh n-no!" cried Tara.

"We can't see our houses from here Buffy!" said Anya.

"We can't see any houses from here!" added Xander.

"We're all gonna die!" cried Willow, dropping to her knees. "Die, die I tell you!" Unfortunately, things were about to get even worse for the Scoobies. An unknown creature was watching them from the bushes, and it was hungry...


	13. The Werewoof

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

The adults had now reached the site of the truck crash, along with Detective Lockley.

"Mrs. Summers" she said gravely, "I know this is hard for you, but.. can you identify this binky?" Hank and Joyce stared at each other in shock.

--

Back in the forest, Willow still knelt on the ground sobbing, while Tara tried to comfort her.

"This all Dawn's fault!" Xander yelled angrily. "Right Tara?"

"Um.." the little blonde began.

"Nuh-uh!" Said Buffy. "This would have never happened if you and Anya hadn't putted her in the wagon in the first place! Right Willow?"

"Uh.. No!.. I um.." Willow mumbled. She looked over to Tara and sighed. The two of them always got caught in the middle of the other's arguments.

"It's not our fault you got a bad, naughty, stinky baby for a sister!" Anya yelled at Buffy.

"She is not naughty!" Buffy snapped. "She's just a.. just a.. a baby! How can you be mad just 'cause you're.." at this moment, Buffy's speech in defence of her sister was interrupted by said sister reaching over and tugging on her diaper, causing it to fall down. "Um.. Standing there all nakie!" Buffy tugged the hem of her shirt down, trying to keep everything hidden, while Xander, Willow, and Tara began to blush furiously. Anya didn't see what the big deal was, she had one of those too. "I mean, I'm sure she was just trying to help, and it's hot, phew" Buffy continued, fanning herself. "A little breeze feels good. Just what I needed, thank you Dawn!" Buffy pulled up her diaper, as Dawn began to hiccup.

"Those hiccups are really starting to bug me" said Xander, annoyed.

"Face it Buffy, having a baby sister just isn't what you expected" said Anya. While her friends continued to argue, Tara looked into the distance, spotting what looked like a plume of smoke rising from a chimney.

"H-hey you guys, l-look!" she cried, pointing.

"Somebody's house, Buffy was right!" cried Willow.

"Wow!" Buffy smiled, holding up her watch. "My sponsatility does work!"

"But who'd have a house way out in the forest?" said Xander.

"Maybe a lizard lives there" said Buffy, remembering the story that Joyce had started reading to her.

"A l-lizard?" asked Tara, confused.

"You know, a guy with a big pointy hat who grants wishes" Buffy explained. "All's we got to do is knock on his door and say 'we wanna go home!', then everything will be back to norman!"

"Thank Bob!" said Xander, sounding relieved.

"Thank you Bob!" said Anya.

"Come on guys, we're off to see the lizard!" Buffy ran off, but then tripped on something.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Willow cried, rushing over to help her friend.

"I'm fine, just tripped in a little hole that's all." The Scoobies took a closer look at the hole, which was actually a large pawprint.

"Whoa" said Tara nervously. "That k-kind of looks like Oz's feet, only if h-he was a giant."

"I saw feetprints like that in my storybook once!" said Xander. "A werewoof made them, before he ate that Little Red Riding girl."

"The werewoof ate a girl?!" cried Willow, frightened.

"Yeah.. but they got her out" Xander added quickly.

"I don't think it's a werewoof Willow" said Buffy, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I heared Giles say they only comes out in a full moon, and if there was one, we'd hear them say.."

"ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That was pretty good" said Xander.

"I didn't do anything" Buffy whispered. There was another howl, this time louder. The kids screamed, frantically climbing into the Angel Wagon. Willow gave it a push to start it down the hill before quickly climbing in herself.

"Do you see the werewoof?" asked Buffy.

"I d-don't know w-what it looks like!" cried Tara.

"Teeth! Teeth and fur! And teeth!" Xander yelled. At that moment, baby Dawn seized control of the steering wheel.

"No, bad Dawn, no!" Buffy shouted as they continued to crash through the forest.


	14. A Vampire In The Forest?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

A group of forest animals, including deers, rabbits, and little bluebirds stood around going about their daily buisness in a peaceful field that looked like it may have been ripped straight out of 'Bambi'.

_"Hang onto your diapies Scoobies!" _said the Angel wagon as it crashed through, scattering the animals.

"Ahh, bunnies!" Anya screamed, burying her face in Xander's shirt.

--

Not too far away, forest ranger Riley Finn and his new recruit Kendra were driving along in their Jeep.

"Kendra.. that's your name isn't it?" Riley asked. Kendra nodded. "Kendra, I know that in your previous work you may have come across many a scary librarian, but out here in the forest we have, how should I put this? _Actual _danger."

"Danger?" Kendra gasped, her voice a mixture of surprise and excitement. "Wat kind of danger?"

"Demons that'll rip the top off your car, dragons, hell-gods, human-demon mutants that escaped from a secret government organisation, werewolves, werewolverines, which are something entirely different.." as Riley went on, Kendra turned around, catching a quick glimpse of the Angel Wagon as it sped by behind them.

"And Vampires that can go out in de sun?" she cried excitedly. "Ha!"

--

"Buffy, I saw some peoples!" Willow cried.

"I s-seed them t-too!" cried Tara. "Stop, stop!"

"I don't know how!" Buffy yelled back, mashing buttons frantically.

"Well you better figure it out pretty soon, 'cause I didn't bring no bathies!" said Anya, pointing ahead of them. The wagon was heading for a cliff overlooking a river. The children all screamed, and Buffy continued to mash at buttons, before finally pulling the brake, causing the Angel Wagan to screech to a stop right at the edge of the cliff. For afew incredibly tense seconds the wagon teetered on the cliff, but thankfully didn't fall.

"Phew!" said Xander as he wiped his forehead, sounding relieved. "Any further and I would have needed a fresh diapie!" Buffy, also relieved, rolled out of the driver's seat, while Dawn giggled. The other kids took a moment to relax after the near disaster, not noticing as Dawn's tiny hands reached for the brake. By the time they did notice, it was too late.

"Dawn, no!" Buffy yelled as the baby thrust the brake lever forward. The Angel Wagon rolled over the cliff, crashing down into the river with an enormous splash. The Scoobies all grabbed onto each other tightly, thinking that this was the end. But then, the wagon began to beep, and it's wheels folded in, being quickly replaced by an inflatable raft.

_"Aquatic mode engaged" _said the wagon. A propeller popped out the back of it, allowing it to move through the water.

--

"I'm tellin' you, I saw a vampire!" Kendra cried as she and Riley returned to the Ranger's station, which unbeknownst to them, was what the Scoobies believed to be the 'lizard's house'.

"Kendra, really" Riley crossed his arms, sounding skeptical.

"A big bad bloodsucking vampire! In broad daylight!" Kendra continued, picking up a radio. "I've gotta call headquarters!"

"While you're at it, you should probably ask for a new assignment, like, say, a city park" said Riley, looking into his telescope. "See, out here in the country you've got to be just a little tougher..." Looking around, Riley spotted the Angel Wagon floating down the river. "Aaaahhhh!" he yelped, leaping away from the telescope. "The vampire! I saw it, I just saw it!"

"Where?" said Kendra excitedly, rushing over to take a look for herself. "Is it here? Where?"


	15. Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Yum

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults were still searching around the area that the mattress truck had crashed in.

"Good lord, look here!" cried Giles, picking up a small piece of paper. "It's the wrapper from a Harmony sweet bar!"

"My Angel, she's been here!" cried Carl, snatching the wrapper and rubbing it against his cheek.

"Yes, Cordelia must be tracking the children, its in her blood" said Giles. "I myself once spent weeks tracking a Fyarl demon through.." Giles' story was interrupted when Ira and D'Hoffryn came running up the bank.

"Over here!" yelled D'Hoffryn.

"We found tyre tracks and baby footprints leading into the woods" Ira explained. "Actually D'Hoffryn found them, but I saw them."

"They must be in the Angel Wagon!" Hank gasped.

"It's the perfect children's toy" said Carl mockingly. "You and your stupid inventions!"

"My stupid inventions?.." Hank began to defend himself, but then had an idea. "That's it!" Frustrated with the lack of instant action after the discovery of the footprints, Jessica grabbed a megaphone from one of the policemen and took charge of the situation.

"Okay, the kids are in the woods. You men follow those tracks, the rest of us'll go to the Ranger's station and start the search from there. Let's move, hut hut hut!" Rather than following the tracks as Jessica had instructed, Hank jumped in the car, along with Giles and Ira.

"Hank, where are you going?" Joyce called.

"Trust me Joyce, I have a plan!" Hank called back.

--

The Scoobies, floating along the river in the Angel Wagon, had started pretending they were pirates.

"Slob the poop deck Mister Xander!" cried Buffy. "Hoist the sail, number one!"

"Argh" Xander replied, saluting.

Buffy: **Oh, a pirate's life is the life for me!**

Anya: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!**

Willow put her head in her hands, feeling sick, while Tara comforted her.

Willow: **I get seasick on the sea!**

Xander & Anya: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!**

Xander raised there 'flag', which was really a diaper, onto a pole.

Xander: **Hoist our Angel flag real high!**

Buffy pointed a stick she was holding into the air.

Buffy: **My sword is pointed to the sky!**

Anya:** You need a patch across your eye!**

Anya tied a handkerchief over one of Dawn's eyes, making the baby giggle. Willow was now throwing up over the side of the boat, and Tara glared at Xander and Anya when they began to laugh at her.

Anya: **From Zanzibar!**

Xander: **To candy bar!**

Xander & Anya: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!**

Buffy: **Search for treasures near and far!**

Buffy, Xander & Anya: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!**

Anya: **Beware your ship should cross our path!**

Xander grabbed a bottle, squirting a fountain of milk into the air.

Xander: **We'll shoot a cannon through your mast!**

Willow: **Remove your gold baboons by half!**

Dawn: **Yo oh oh!**

Willow groaned as she leaned over the side of the wagon, while Tara rubbed her back.

Buffy: **Oh, a pirate's life is the life for me!**

Xander & Anya: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!**

Willow was looking very green, and hoped this would be over soon.

Willow:** Adventure on the open sea!**

Buffy, Xander & Anya: **Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!**

Suddenly, the wagon hit a rock and jolted.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried, grabbing hold of the baby just before she slipped over the edge of the wagon. However, Willow, despite Tara's best efforts, was not so lucky.

"Willow!" Tara cried.

"Help me Buffy!" Willow yelled, thrashing about in the water. "I can't swim!" Then, Willow noticed that the water was shallow, and stood up, trying to laugh it off. At least until she felt something wriggling inside her pants. "Ah, fish!" she screamed, trying to remove the offending creature. Then, Xander pulled a lever in the wagon, causing a lifesaver to shirt out and catch Willow.

"Girl overboard!" cried Anya, pushing a turbo boost button. "Hang on, Willow!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Willow screamed as she was dragged along like a water skier, while Tara looked on worriedly.

"Look at her go!" Xander laughed. Eventually, the other Scoobies managed to get Willow back in the wagon.

"Buffy, why didn't you help me?" she asked, clinging to Tara.

"I'm sorry Willow" Buffy replied, still holding her sister. "But Dawnie, she needed me, and she's just a..

"Just a baby" said Xander and Anya in unison, rolling their eyes. Then Anya gasped.

"Uh-oh." The Angel Wagon was headed straight for a waterfall.

"Hard to port side!" Buffy cried. "Turn, turn! Help me turn around you guys!" The Scoobies all rushed over to help turn them around, a feat they accomplished. But then, of course.. "Dawn, no!" Buffy cried as the baby pulled yet another lever, making gthem go backwards. Thankfully, just before they went over the waterfall, Buffy flipped another switch that got them out of danger, causing them to crash into the river bank and sending both the Scoobies and the wagon flying out of the water. Buffy's 'sponsitility' fell out of her pocket and rolled back towards the river, but she caught it just in time, smiling.


	16. The Monkeys

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Hank, Ira, and Giles had rushed home and were now in the basement.

"I knew my Dragon glider would come in handy!" said Hank proudly, as he and Ira tried to lower it down from the roof. His plan was to use the glider to fly over the forest and look for the Scoobies. Unfortunately, the ropes holding the Dragon glider suddenly snapped, and the machine fell right on top of Giles.

"Giles!" Hank cried in panic. "Are you okay?" The dust cleared to reveal Giles safe under the glider's wing. He had fallen asleep yet again. "Oh Giles" said Hank, rolling his eyes.

--

"Do you think we'll still be able to find the lizard's house Buffy?" asked Willow, as the kids pulled the Angel Wagon through the forest.

"Sure we will Willow" said Buffy. "Long as I gots my sponsitility, we'll never get losted."

"Which way are we apposed to go?" asked Xander. Buffy looked at her watch, once again confused by the turning hands.

"Uh.. that way."

--

A little while later, the Scoobies were walking around and around the bottom of a tree.

"Lookie, f-footprints!" said Tara, pointing in front of them. "Maybe there are other b-babies around here."

"Those are our feetprints Tara!" Anya cried.

"You're leading us around and around Buffy!" yelled Xander.

"But it was working before" said Buffy, squinting at the watch.

"I don't think it ever worked!" yelled Anya angrily. "I think your sponsitility's broke, just like your sister!"

"My sister is not broke!" Buffy yelled, while Willow and Tara spotted something through the nearby bushes.

"She pulled the lever!" Anya yelled back.

"She tried to send us into the big jacuzzi" Xander added.

"We could've been drownded!" cried Anya.

"Hey you guys" said Willow nervously. "Clow..

"C-clow.." Tara stuttered.

"What is it guys?" Anya asked.

"CLOWN!" Willow and Tara screamed in unison, pointing to a train carriage with a big clown face painted on it.

"What's a train doing in the middle of the forest?" said Xander.

"Maybe a giant baby losted his choo choo" Anya suggested. The door of the carriage opened to reveal a tall, mysterious figure wearing a top hat and a trench coat. Suddenly, three monkeys poked their heads out of the coat.

**Ooh, ee, ooh, ah ah,**

**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang!**

The Scoobies screamed and tried to run away, as four more winged monkeys climbed out the top of the carriage.

**Ooh, ee, ooh ah ah,**

**Ting tang, walla walla, bing bang.**

The kid's escape was thwarted when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by flying monkeys.

**You want to learn something that I can teach to you?**

**You want to know a secret that I swear is true?**

One monkey grabbed hold of Willow and began flying up into a tree with her. Tara tried to grab her friends legs to get her down, but ended up being pulled into the air with her.

**Monkeys have a lot more fun than humans ever do.**

Four drumming monkeys jumped out of the train. The first three monkeys had their own drums, while the fourth monkey was drumming on the head of the third.

**Ooh, ee, ooh ah ah,**

**Ting tang, walla walla bing bang.**

A monkey was riding around with Buffy on the back of a tricycle, while two more were walking along on their hands with Xander and Anya standing on their feet, before the two children fell, giggling.

**Ooh, ee, ooh ah ah,**

**Ting tang, walla walla bing bang.**

Willow and Tara were in the tree with two other monkeys, frightened and clinging tightly to each other. The monkeys tried to pull the kids apart, and unfortunately, Willow fell out of the tree. A monkey at the bottom of it held out a cushion to catch her, but cruelly pulled it away at the last second. Thankfully, a monkey on a lower branch caught her and threw her into the air, and Tara managed to grab hold of her friend and pull her back to safety.

**We learn to climb and swing before we learn to run.**

**We like to party and there's room for everyone.**

**Come by and see us if you wanna have some fun.**

Two monkeys were fighting near the Angel Wagon, but Dawn bonked them both on the head with her bottle and they ran away.

**Ooh, ee, ooh ah ah, **

**Ting tang, walla walla bing bang.**

A monkey with an umbrella jumped off the carriage and floated safely to the ground. Xander and Anya tried the same thing with a torn umbrella, and crashed.

**Ooh, ee, ooh ah ah, **

**Ting tang, walla walla bing bang.**

Another group of monkeys were grooming each other, and Anya decided to join in. She found a bug, but Xander snatched it from her and ate it himself.

**You'll never see us tired 'cause we're way to smart for workin'.**

**Monkey knows a lot more than a man.**

**We love swinging in the trees and eating our bananas, don't you know we never need a plan?**

One monkey stole Dawn's bottle and gave it to the monkey's own baby, causing Dawn to burst into tears.

"Mine, mine!" the baby cried, reaching for the bottle. This caught Buffy's attention, and she reluctantly abandoned her fun and came over.

"What?" she asked her sister, feeling annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Hungy, hungy" said Dawn. Buffy sighed and climbed into the wagon.

"Okay, but I really wanna go play with the monkeys." She began rummaging around in the diaper bag for a jar of baby food. Nearby, the monkeys dropped Willow and Tara from the tree. Both girls fell on to a monkey's back, startling it, and forcing them to hang on for dear life as it ran around in panic. Buffy found a jar of banana flavoured baby food and opened it. The monkeys, catching a whiff of it, fell silent. Dawn snatched the jar and attempted to feed herself, making an awful mess in the process.

"Hungy, hungy" she repeated. While Buffy was distracted, two monkeys snatched the diaper bag.

"Hey, give that back!" Buffy began to giv chase. "Watch my sister!" she called back to the others. Tara turned to see the monkeys licking baby dawn, who was covered in bananas. Despite the trouble she had caused, Tara was beginning to grow fond of the baby, and rushed over to help, with Willow behind her.

"Hey, l-leave her alone, she's n-not a naner!" Tara and Willow tried to pull Dawn away from the monkeys.

"Help you guys!" Willow called to Xander and Anya. "The monkeys is trying to take Buffy's sister!"

"So?" said Xander, unconcerned.

"J-just help!" yelled Tara. Some monkeys grabbed hold of both girl's hair, forcing them to let go and sending Dawn flying into Xander and Anya's arms. Another tug of war over the baby ensued when a monkey hanging from a tree tried to grab her.

"Let go of my head!" Willow yelled at the monkeys.

"L-let go, let go!" cried Tara.

"Okay" said Xander and Anya getting the wrong idea. They released their hold on Dawn's legs, allowing the monkey to carry her away. The other monkeys left soon after.

"This is just great" Willow, who had not witnessed Dawn's kidnapping, said as she and Tara climbed out of the wagon. "Things couldn't possibly get any worser than.." she tripped, landing face first in a puddle of mud "..This."

"At least the monkeys is gone" said Xander.

"Yeah, and they took baby Dawn with them" said Anya. Willow and Tara gasped in horror, and looked up to see the giggling Dawn being carried away through the trees.


	17. You Don't Gots a Bestest Friend No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

In another part of the forest, poor Cordelia was still being dragged along by Oz.

"Hey Oz, where're you going you dumb dog?!" Cordelia tripped over on a loose stone. "Aww, my rolly-blade is cracked!" she whined, inspecting the roller-blade before she removed it. Oz made his way back over to the little girl, whimpering. "Oh Harmony" Cordy sighed to herself, unaware that the werewolf that had been spying on the younger children earlier, was creeping up behind her. "Are they taking care of you? Will they remember to comb your hair, or change you into your sports jumper with matching neckerchief at lunchtime?" The werewolf gave a low growl, and Cordelia's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Pee-ewOz, dog breath!" She threw her broken roller-blade over shoulder, unknowingly hitting the werewolf on the head, then frowned at Oz, who looked frightened. "Oz?" The dog, not wanting to waste another second lest his young charge be snapped up in the werewolf's jaws, took off at a run, towing the once again screaming Cordy behind him on her single roller-blade.

--

Back at the house, Hank was standing on the roof strapped into the Dragon glider, preparing to take off.

"Don't worry, this time she'll fly" said Hank confidently. "I'm facing into the wind!" As he said this, the handlebars came off in his hands. The Dragon glider was tied to the back of the car to help Hank get a better take off. Ira was standing out side of the car, waiting to tell Giles when it was safe to drive.

"Is he ready?" Giles asked.

"No" Ira replied.

"Go?" said Giles, having misheard.

"No!" Ira repeated.

"Alright then!" Giles smiled, mishearing again. He started the car and drove off, with Hank screaming as the glider flew haphazardly behind the car.

--

Meanwhile the Scoobies, minus Buffy and baby Dawn, were standing around the Angel Wagon.

"Oh, this is bad, b-bad!" said Tara.

"Shh!" hissed Xander as Buffy approached, dragging the diaper bag behind her. "Here comes Buffy."

"Quick, put the blankie on him" said Anya while Xander quickly threw a blanket over something that was moving in the wagon.

"Okay guys, I got it!" Buffy smiled as she returned.

"Um, I think it's gonna rain Buffy" said Willow.

"Yeah, we better go" said Xander.

"But I have to finish feeding my sister" said Buffy, pulling another jar of mashed bananas out of the diaper bag.

"I don't think she's hungry!" Anya snatched the jar from Buffy and tossed it into the wagon, where it rolled under the seat.

"Y-yeah" Tara agreed. "Besides, she's um..." Buffy lifted the blanket and gasped, finding a baby monkey sucking on a bottle.

"A monkey?!" she cried.

"Wow, look at that" Xander laughed nervously.

"My sister turned into a monkey?!" A bolt of lightning struck in the distance.

"Come on Buffy" said Willow, a little frightened. "We gotta get out of here."

"I can't go home with my sister being a monkey!" Buffy yelled.

"B-but Buffy, we g-gotta get to the Lizard's house" said Tara.

"That's it!" cried Buffy happily. "I'll get the Lizard to wish her back into a people!" The other Scoobies gasped.

"The Lizard's only gonna give us one wish!" said Xander.

"Yeah" added Willow, "And if you use it up on Dawn, how are we ever gonna get home?"

"She's my sister, Willow" said Buffy. "I have to wish her back."

"You can't do that!" Anya snapped.

"Yes I can!" Buffy argued. "What would you do if Xander turned into a monkey?"

"That's different, I like Xander! Besides, you'd be wasting your wish anyway 'cause that's not even your sister!" Anya gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"W-what Anya means is um.." Tara began, struggling to explain what had happened. Willow continued for her.

"The monkeys kind of took baby Dawn, and we just.. we thought you wouldn't mind a baby monkey instead."

"What?" cried Buffy angrily.

"Look Buffy, nobody likes her!" yelled Anya.

"We're gonna find that Lizard Buffy" said Xander. "You can find your sister by yourself." Buffy glared at Xander and Anya, then turned to Willow.

"Will you help me Willow?"

"Sorry, Buffy" Willow whispered. Buffy's face fell.

"But.. You're my bestest friend."

"Yeah?" said Willow, a little angry. "If I'm your bestest friend how come when I got jumped on by a frog you didn't help me, huh? And when I falled overboard you didn't help me, and when the monkey grabbed me, you didn't even care, about my boo-boo!" Willow turned and sobbed into Tara's chest, while Buffy bowed her head.

"Face it, Buffy" said Anya. "You don't got a bestest friend no more, all you gots, is a sister!"

"Well, fine then" said Buffy sadly. "I'll find her by myself." Buffy walked away, leaving the other Scoobies, and the Angel Wagon, behind. They gasped another bolt of lighting flashed and it began to rain. The baby monkey jumped out of the wagon and fled.


	18. One Way Or Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cordelia glared at Oz, who while almost never stopping before, was now refusing to go on in the rain.

"You dumb butthound! Fine, I hope you turn into a frog!" She snapped, sticking her tongue out at Oz before marching away.

Cordelia:** One way, or another,**

**I'm gonna find you,**

**I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you.**

**One way, or another,**

Cordy jumped on a log floating in a river and used it to get across.

**I'm gonna win you!**

**I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you!**

**Harmony, oh Harmony!**

**I need to see you!**

**I need to see you, see you, see you, see you!**

She climbed a tree, then a rock, and somehow found herself between two mountains which appeared to have Buffy and Dawn's faces on them.

**From that kid, ****or her sister,**

**I'm gonna get you,**

**I'm gonna get you, I'll get you!**

Cordelia climbed another mountainous pile of rocks, fighting towards what she imagined to be Harmony at the top, but was really Oz.

**I'll find those five diaper bags,**

**And if you're ripped or you're hurt,**

**I'll push them in dirt, yeah!**

Cordy stamped her foot in triumph, but it got caught in Oz's leash. This startled the dog and it ran, dragging the poor little girl behind him once again.

"Ah! Ow! Ooh! Stop! I said stop!"

--

Elsewhere, a lonely Buffy sadly wandered through the forest in search of her sister. Suddenly, she heard crying, and turned to see the monkeys dangling a wailing baby Dawn from a tree.

"Hey!" cried Buffy, running over and grabbing hold of Dawn's legs, "Gimme back my sister! Shoo!" Buffy pulled, but the monkeys refused to let go, so for the second time that day, a tug of war between baby and monkey erupted over Dawn. "Oh, go away you monkeys!" Suddenly, the Werewolf's howl was heard in the distance. The monkey's panicked and fled, relinquishing Dawn. Buffy hugged her sister and glanced around, frightened. "Come on Dawnie, let's get out of this rain."

--

Back at the Ranger's station, Riley was pacing back and forth nervously.

"I know you rookies may sometimes get excited and lose their heads, but veterans like me know the key is to remain cool, calm, and collected.." The door suddenly swung open, revealing three shadowy figures. Riley screamed, but the shadows were really only Joyce, Jessica, and D'Hoffryn.

"Please, our kids are lost in the storm" Joyce pleaded. "You have to help us!"

"There's vampires out there!" cried Riley, cowering in a corner. "I'm a park ranger, not the 'one girl in all the world!' Go find somebody with a stake!"

"Forget 'im" said Kendra, standing and grabbing the keys to the Jeep. "Come wit me." The parents headed out to the Jeep, leaving Riley alone in his corner.

"What are you... come here... I got the... Vampire" he whimpered. Kendra took one last look back at her 'superior'. She shook her head, closing the door behind her.


	19. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

With the storm still raging, Buffy and Dawn had taken refuge in the bottom of a hollow tree.

"We'll just have a little bottle, then take a nice nappy, and everything will be okay" said Buffy, pulling a bottle out of the diaper bag.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Dawn cried, snatching the bottle from Buffy and shoving it into her mouth.

"I'm hungry too" said Buffy, trying to take the bottle back from her sister, who refused to let it go. "Dawn, that's enough, stop it, ugh!" Buffy finally managed to wrestle the bottle from the baby's grip, only to find it empty. "You didn't leave any for me!" said Buffy angrily. Dawn just burped and smiled.

"All gone" she giggled. Buffy sighed and threw the bottle to the ground, before pulling a blanket from the bag. She lay down beside Dawn and placed the blanket over both of them. Buffy was just beginning to drift off, when Dawn poked her foot out from under the blanket.

"Dawn" Buffy grumbled, pushing her sister's leg back under the blanket. The baby then poked her arm out. "Dawn!" snapped Buffy, now becoming really annoyed.

"My blankie, my blankie!" said Dawn, rolling over and taking the whole blanket for herself.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.

"My blankie!" the baby repeated.

"I need some blankie too" said Buffy, grabbing at it.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Dawn wailed.

"Mine!" Buffy growled back, now feeling really angry. Both sisters tugged at their ends of the blanket, but as Buffy was stronger than Dawn she ended up dragging the baby out into the rain.

"Mine!" Dawn cried again. The blanket tore right down the middle, and Buffy fell face down into a puddle of mud. She stood up, covered from head to toe in the muck. "Icky" Dawn giggled.

"You think its funny?" Buffy yelled angrily, wiping mud out of her eyes. "Xander and Anya was right! You're a bad, naughty baby and you're never gonna get any better! I'm through being your big sister, I don't want my sponsatility no more!" Buffy pulled out her pocket watch and hurled it against a tree. A group of the escaped monkeys looked on from its branches.

"Monkey" Dawn cooed, spotting them. "My monkey, mine!"

"You want monkeys?" Buffy growled. "I'll give you monkeys! You'll have a monkey Mommy, and a monkey Daddy, and a monkey sister! I should have let my friends take you back to the hopsicle, but 'no' I said! 'She didn't mean it' I said!" Buffy kicked the ground angrily. "'She was only playing.' Now I don't even have friends!" She turned and began rummaging in the diaper bag, tossing out a diaper, a container of baby powder, baby wipes, and Cordelia's beloved Harmony doll. The monkeys took each item as it was thrown. "Dawnie wants monkeys, and monkeys want the nanners" Buffy continued, pulling a jar of mashed bananas out of the bag, and opening it. "Everybody gets what they want!"

"My nannas, my nannas!" Dawn cried, as Buffy prepared to pour the bananas over her. A bolt of lightning struck above them. The look in her sisters eyes was beginning to scare the baby, and she started to cry. Buffy's face softened. "B..B..B" Dawn shivered, clinging to Buffy. Buffy dropped the jar of bananas, hugging her sister.

"I'm sorry Dawn" she whispered.

"Buff-Buff" Dawn whimpered. Buffy gave a small smile, carrying her little sister back to the tree.

"It's okay, Dawnie. Everything is gonna be okay."


	20. Buffy's Dawn a Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or 'The Rugrats Movie'.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other kids were running through the forest with the Angel Wagon, Anya urging the frightened Willow and Tara on. The constant flashes of lightning were making the tree branches look like monsters. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting struck a tree, and the children tried to quickly get out of the way as it fell with an enormous crash. The tree separated the children. Willow and Tara peeked over it.

"Xander?" Willow called, climbing over the fallen tree.

"Anya?" called Tara, as Willow helped her up. The pair gasped as they spotted Xander's shoes lying near the tree.

"Oh no!" Willow cried, thinking her friend had been crushed. "Xander!"

"Guys?" asked Anya confusedly, making her way over to them. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the shoes.

"H-he always loved c-climbing on trees" said Tara sadly.

"But now a tree's climbed on him" said Willow, just as sad. Anya dropped to her knees beside the shoes, tears filling her eyes.

"He was my most bestest and favouritest friend" she cried, piccking up the shoes and shaking them. "Speak to me Xander!" Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Hey, have you guys seen my shoes?" The other three children turned to see Xander standing barefoot in the mud, but otherwise unharmed.

"Xander!" cried Anya, running to her friend and throwing her arms around him, as well as handing back his shoes. "I don't like this adventure anymore Xander!"

"Gee, Willow" said Xander, turning to his other friend. "You and Tara could be right. Maybe this time we really are doomed."

"Doomed, doomed, doomed!" Anya wailed, sobbing into Xander's shoulder.

"Snap out of it Anyanka!" said Xander, gently pushing her away from him before sitting down to put his shoes back on. "We've still gotta find the Lizard!"

"Oh, I don't know you guys" said Willow, frowning. "If we find the Lizard and Buffy doesn't, how's she ever gonna get home?"

"Why are you worried about her for?" said Xander, annoyed. "She's the one who was gonna let you get eated by a fish!"

"Yeah, all she cares about now is baby Dawn!" added Anya.

"Well somebody has to!" Tara snapped, startling her friends with the complete absence of her usual stutter. They didn't have time to dwell on this however, as another clap of thunder frightened the children back into the wagon.

--

Back at the hollowed out tree, Buffy was once again preparing Dawn for bed, securely wrapping her baby sister in both halves of the torn blanket. She looked outside to see her 'sponsatility' lying under a tree where she had thrown it earlier, and quickly ran out to retrieve it. Buffy took a moment to smile at the picture of herself and Dawn inside the watch, before another bolt of lightning struck, and Dawn started to cry. Buffy slipped the watch around her neck before she returned to her sister, kneeling beside her and cooing soft words of comfort.

Buffy:** Dawnie please, rest your head.**

**Soon we will be home in bed.**

Buffy placed the diaper bag under Dawn's head as a sort of makeshift pillow, then used a corner of the blanket to wipe away her sister's tears.

**Until then, I'll protect you like no other..**

**You're okay, for a little sister.**

Buffy fixed up the blanket again, then curled up beside Dawn to sleep. Dawn stared at her big sister for a moment, hiccupped, and then took one half of the blanket and laid it over Buffy.

"My Buffy" Dawn cooed, curling her tiny hand around Buffy's slightly larger one.

"My Dawn" Buffy smiled, snuggling closer to her sister as they both drifted off to sleep.


	21. The Monkeys Is Coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, the jeep carrying Kendra, Joyce, Jessica, and D'Hoffryn had become stuck in the mud, and Joyce, standing beside the bogged vehicle, was becoming more and more frantic.

"Oh, we'll never find them!" she wailed, turning to Kendra who was revving the Jeep's engine while D'Hoffryn pushed from behind. "Can't you do something?"

"Come on you stupid hunk of metal, come on!" Kendra yelled, pushing a little harder on the accelerator. Suddenly, a familiar voice floated through the Jeep's radio.

_"Sky Summers to ground Summers!"_

"Hank!" cried Joyce, running over and grabbing the radio. "Hank, is that you?"

_"Roger that Joyce! We have aerial search.. oof!" _Hank's transmission was cut off as he and the Dragon Glider collided with a flock of ducks.

--

Back at the hollowed out tree, Buffy was feeding Dawn, when she turned to see the entire family of very grumpy flying monkeys making their way towards them. She stepped protectively in front of her baby sister.

"Uh, nice monkeys, please don't hurt us.." Just as two of the monkeys reached the mouth of the cave, causing Buffy to think she was doomed, two pairs of hands reached down and yanked the monkey's tails. The hands belonged to Xander and Anya.

"Not so fast you monkeys!" Xander yelled. They released the tails, and the monkeys ran off.

"Xander, Anya!" she cried happily, running out to hug her friends before looking around, puzzled. "You came back! But where's.." Buffy's unfinished question was answered when the Angel Wagon, driven by Willow with Tara beside her, smashed through the bushes, scattering the remaining monkeys.

_"Hang on to your diapies Scoobies!"_ growled the wagon.

"Willow!" cried Buffy, grinning, while the little redhaired waved cheerily. Then, Willow grabbed the jar of bananas that had rolled under the seat earlier, opened it, and jumped out of the wagon.

"Hey monkeys!" she yelled, drawing the attention of the creatures as they began to regroup. "You want nanners? Well come and get 'em!" Willow ran, leading the monkeys away from her friends and into the thicker trees.

"Wow" said Anya, staring after Willow as a worried looking Tara climbed out of the wagon to come join them. "I never knowed she was so brave."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her" Xander sighed, before quickly perking up. "Well, let's go."

"No!" Buffy yelled, carrying Dawn out of the hollow and handing her to Tara. "You guys take Dawnie and go find the lizard. I gots to help my bestest friend!" Buffy headed off, once again following the slightly unreliable directions of her pocket watch. Tara bit her lip, then quickly handed Dawn to Anya and followed.

"W-wait for me Buffy, she's my bestest friend too!" Tara took Buffy's hand, and the two girls continued off in the direction which Willow had run.

--

Meanwhile, poor Cordelia was _still_ being towed through the forest.

"Ah, oh, ow, oof!" she cried. "Dumb dog, there's no babies around here!" Suddenly, Cordy crashed into something, or rather, someone, and looked up to see a very panicked looking Willow. "There you are!" she yelled angrily, while Oz ran off. "Hand over my Harmony, Rosenberg!" Willow, however, had no time for talk, and kept running, instructing Cordy to do the same.

"Run Cordelia, run! The monkeys is coming, the monkeys is coming!" Confused by Willow's advice, Cordelia stayed put, until she turned to see the monkeys speeding towards her. One of them dropped Harmony as they went.

"Harmony!" Cordy cried happily. She reached out for the doll, but another monkey snatched it. She grabbed hold of it's tail to stop it, but was once again towed off. "No, stop!"

--

Nearby, Buffy and Tara were trying to get to Willow as fast as possible, when Oz suddenly ran up and jumped on them, licking both girl's faces.

"Oz, you found me!" Buffy giggled. Then, she got an idea..

--

The monkeys were closing in on Willow, backing her to the edge of a cliff so she had nowhere left to run. She tripped over on a stone, then quickly got up and tried to pour the bananas over the cliff but the wind blew it back and it splattered all over her.

"Eugh! Uh-oh. Nice monkeys, I was only kidding.." Willow screamed as the monkeys pounced on her, licking all the food from her clothes and face. Then, looking rather heroic, Buffy and Tara rode into the crowd of monkeys on Oz's back. "Buffy, Tara! Thank goodness!" Willow cried, relieved.

"Come on, Willow!" called Buffy, as she and Tara each took one of the redhead's hands and pulled her up to sit between them. Buffy pulled out her 'sponsitility, and looked up to find that it pointed toward the Ranger's station in the distance.

"Look guys, it's the Lizard's house!" she grinned, pointing. "Let's go find the others, we gots a Lizard to see!" They took of back through the bush, having a rather bumpy ride.

"I c-cant look" Tara stuttered, covering her eyes. Suddenly, they crashed into a low branch, and all three children were thrown from Oz's back. The dog, unfortunately, didn't notice, and kept running.

"Oz!" Buffy cried. "Oz, wait, come back! Oz!"


	22. Battle On The Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Back at the Angel Wagon, Xander and Anya heard Buffy's cries and rushed off to help, leaving Dawn and the wagon behind. After the two older children were out of sight, little Dawn began to fiddle with the end of the brake lever, thinking it was a ball.

"My ball!" she giggled. She pushed the lever forward, and the wagon rolled off.

--

Xander and Anya caught up with the others just in time to be surrounded by monkeys.

"Don't let them take me Buffy!" cried Willow, as a monkey tugged on her hair.

"I don't w-wanna be monkey g-girl!" cried Tara.

"Aah!" yelped Buffy, as a monkey grabbed her shirt.

"Aah!" Echoed Xander and Anya, clinging tightly to each other. Suddenly, the Angel Wagon thundered by.

_"You can count on me, 'cause I'm the Dark avenger!"_ The kids all ran over and jumped into the wagon as it passed.

"Nice one, Dawn!" Xander grinned.

"Thanks Dawn!" said Buffy proudly.

"Dawnie's my hero!" cried Anya, peppering the baby's face with kisses. She then turned and waved to the monkeys. "Bye bye, monkeys!"

--

Nearby, Cordy's monkey was still towing her through the woods.

"Let go you stupid monkey!" Cordelia bit the poor monkey's tail and it screeched in pain, dropping Harmony as it fled. "Harmony!" Cordy cried happily, picking up the doll and kissing it. Then, the Angel Wagon rolled by. "Hey you diaper bags, wait for me!" Cordelia jumped onto the back of the wagon while Xander and Anya fended off two monkeys that tried to grab her. Cordy turned and blew a rasberry at them. "Dumb monkeys!" The wagon then crashed through a sign reading 'Do Not Enter', and rolled along the old cart tracks in an abandoned mine, before crashing out the other side and rolling along the rickety bridge near the Ranger's station. Cordelia now turned to the other children, scowling. "After all I've done for you Scoobies, you were just gonna go and leave me behiiii..!" The wagon was caught by a missing plank in the bridge, and poor Cordy was sent flying into the air.

"I didn't know she could fly" said Xander, looking up at her.

"I think its 'cause she's a witch" said Anya. Cordy came down, almost falling straight into the river, but thankfully her jacket got caught on a broken plank.

"Hang on, Cordelia!" Buffy called, as her cousin's remaining rollerblade fell into the raging river below.

--

Meanwhile, in a helicopter flying over the forest, Ethan Rayne was reporting on the missing children.

"A truckful of babies and their pet rooster lost in the woods" he said with mock sympathy. "Our hearts go out to their grief stricken parents.." At that moment, Hank crashed into the helicopter with the Dragon Glider.

"Sorry!" He yelled.

"Look out, Summers!" said Ethan, annoyed. "Now look what you've done!" He pushed the glider away from the helicopter, breaking the controls of both in the process. The chopper went spiralling into the woods. "Noooo! I never won an Emmy!" Ethan wailed.

"Oops" said Hank, wincing as the helicopter crashed. The glider continued to fly haphazadly, with one or two screws falling loose. "I'm coming Buffy, I'm coming Dawn.. ah, ooh!"

--

"Ugh! Hurry up you babies!" Cordelia complained while the other Scoobies tried to pull her up. Eventually they succeeded, only to find that the monkeys were once again closing in on them.

"Don't let them take me!" Willow cried again.

"Don't let them take Harmony!" Cordelia cried, clutching the doll tighter.

"I don't think they're gonna take anybody" said Anya, pointing. "Look!" The monkeys appeared to be backing away, seemingly afraid of something.

"Yay!" the kids all cheered.

"Hooray!" cried Cordy. "Dumb monkeys!" Unfortunately, the Scoobies joy was short-lived. They heard a low growl behind them, and turned to see the snarling werewolf.

"We wanna go home, we wanna go home" Willow and Tara chanted in unison, hoping that the Lizard could hear them. The werewolf took a few steps closer, then ran at the children, who screamed and clung to each other. Just before it reached them, Oz leapt out from nowhere and lunged at the werewolf, pinning it.

"Yay Oz!" cheered Buffy.

"Oz, Oz!" said Dawn, clapping and giggling. Dog and wolf tussled on the bridge, scratching and biting and growling. They rolled dangerously close to the edge and Oz slipped, hanging onto the bridge's edge with his to front paws.

"Oh no, Oz!" cried Buffy.

"Come on Oz, get up!" yelled Xander. The werewolf was closing in on the dog, snarling.

"Hey!" yelled Cordelia, making a face. "Stupid Werewolf!" Cordy's taunts drew the beast's attention away from Oz, and it turned, growling angrily at the little girl. Before it could attack, Oz leapt up and latched onto the werewolf's tail with his teeth, dragging it over the edge of the bridge.

"Oz!" Buffy screamed. The werewolf tried desperately to hang on, but Oz's weight on it's tail made it impossible, and both Oz and the wolf tumbled into the raging river. "No, Oz." Buffy whimpered, as she and all the other Scoobies began to cry.

"Dumb dog!" cried Cordelia. "Why'd you have to go and.." at that point, she collapsed into tears.

* * *

AN: Aww! That part always made me cry when I was little. Next chap is the last, but I do plan to do 'Rugrats In Paris' as well.


	23. Even Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

While the poor little Scoobies mourned for their lost pet, Hank was still flying around in the Dragon Glider, searching. He gasped as he flew over the bridge, spotting the children.

"Joyce, I found them!" he yelled into his radio, relieved. "They're over by the Ranger's station, I'm going iiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!" The glider finally gave out and plunged downwards, crashing into the Ranger's station and startling the Scoobies. Hank slowly fought his way out of the shattered building, but the upper half of his body was unfortunately trapped inside the wreck of the Dragon Glider.

"Ungh, ungh" he groaned.

"The Lizard!" the children gasped in unison.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh" 'The Lizard' moaned. A determined look came over Buffy's face and she stepped forward, hiking up her diaper as she did so.

"Please Mister Lizard, we wish we could go.. ugh" The pain of losing Oz was still raw. She turned to her friends, all with solemn looks on their faces. Xander and Anya nodded, Dawn was whimpering, and Willow was sobbing into Tara's shoulder. Cordelia, despite all that Oz had put her through, was crying just as hard. Buffy turned back to 'The Lizard', head bowed. "We wish we had our doggie back" she whispered.

"Ungh!" Suddenly, 'The Lizard' fell through a weak part of the bridge. A few seconds later, barking was heard and the Scoobies ran over to the hole, looking down to see Oz licking Hank, now free from the wreckage of the glider and safely perched on one of the bridge's support beams.

"Oz!" Buffy cried happily.

"He's alive!" Xander smiled.

"Thank you Mister Lizard!" Anya shouted into the sky. Behind them tires screeched, and the babies turned to have their eyes assaulted by blinding headlights. Then, through the glare, the kids saw their parents running towards them.

"Buffy, Dawn!" cried Joyce, more relieved than she had ever been in her life. Buffy lifted Dawn out of the Angel Wagon and toddled over to her mother, who swept both girls into her arms, showering them with kisses. "Buffy, Dawn, my babies!"

"We're here!" cried D'Hoffryn, scooping Anya into his arms, while Jessica scooped up Xander. "Jessica and Daddy are here!"

"Daddy's here!" cried Ira, hugging his daughter. "Oh, Willow!"

"Cordy, sweetheart" said Candice, as she and Carl hugged her.

"Oh Mommy, Oh Daddy!" cried Cordy melodramatically. Tara looked around sadly, not seeing her own father, as the monkeys returned to the bridge, looking confused. Then, Tara felt a strong, comforting arm lift her, and looked up into Giles' smiling face.

"There you are, Tara dear, I've got you." Giles then turned and offered his free arm to Hank, helping he and Oz out of the hole. "You've got the family spirit, cousin" he grinned. "Maybe not the brains, but the spirit!"

"Oh Hank, you did it!" grinned Joyce, kissing her husband's cheek. "You found our girls!" Buffy dropped her watch, and Hank picked it up, smiling at the photograph inside.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Then, a police car pulled up, and Jonathan and Andrew jumped out of it. The monkeys ran to them, excited.

"Furry little buddies!" Jonathon smiled.

"Come to Daddy!" Andrew cried.

"Babies and monkeys both lost, now both found.." A female reporter began, before Ethan, on crutches, with a black eye, neck brace, and bandaged head, pushed her away.

"This is my story, pal!" he snapped, turning to the camera. "I'm Ethan Rayne, stay tuned.." Then, the monkeys leapt on him.

"Time for your close up Ethan!" Jessica laughed. "Go get 'im you little simians!" Nearby, Dawn was sucking on a bottle in Joyce's arms. After she'd drank half, she happily passed it to Buffy, who smiled.

"I'm really sorry about all this bro" Hank said, walking over to Carl.

"That's okay little brother" Carl replied, ruffling Hank's hair. "For a nincompoop, you're not half bad."

--

Back home a little while later, the Scoobies were once again playing Okey-Dokey Jones. Buffy, Anya, Xander, and Willow ran into the temple entrance.

_And that was our big adventure! The monkeys founded their Daddies, and we all gots to go home and have fried baloney sandwiches, 'cept Dawn 'cause she got's no teeth._

Tara brought up the rear of the group, smiling at Dawn who she carried on her back.

_But if you think things just went back to the way they was before, you're wrong.._

The kids reached the pyramid, once again climbing on each other's backs but once again Buffy found the treasure just out of reach. Tara handed Dawn up to her. Dawn grabbed the treasure, which turned into a banana split, and Dawn fell, giggling as she skidded across the floor. The Scoobies cheered

_'Cause now, thanks to Baby Dawn, they was even better!_

* * *

AN: The End! I'll start 'Scoobies In Paris' soon.


End file.
